Marcus Lyman
Marcus Lyman was a member of the Department of Domestic Security and Defense and an associate of William Stryker. Biography ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To Be Added ''X2: X-Men United'' Lyman was a military sergeant who worked for William Stryker. He was in charge of the soldiers stationed at Alkali Lake and maintained command over the base in Stryker's absence. Lyman accompanied Stryker and the other soldiers during the military raid on the X-Mansion, and like the other soldiers wore special camouflage makeup to assist with the secrecy of the military incursion. When the military forces secure the lower levels, Lyman is approached by Stryker to detail the operation's progress. He explains that many mutants escaped through a series of tunnels not in the schematics acquired from Stryker's interrogation of Magneto, but that they have acquired 6 mutant children for transfer to Alkali Lake. Lyman and Stryker then observe the soldiers using Stryker's retinal mimicry technology to imitate Xavier's eyes and enter the Cerebro chamber. As Stryker observed the imprisoned mutant children from Xavier's mansion held behind an electrified door at Alkali Lake, Lyman asked if keeping the children was a necessary decision. Stryker responded by saying that he needed to test the version of Cerebro he had constructed. When Mystique disguises herself as Logan and attempts to enter the base, Lyman accompanies Stryker and Yuriko Oyama to observe the captured Wolverine. Lyman and the others prepare to shoot Wolverine, as Stryker realises that it isn't the real Logan and tells them to kill it. When Stryker has Jason manipulate Charles Xavier into initiating a genocide of mutantkind with Cerebro, he ordered Lyman and the soldiers stationed at the door to kill anyone who approached, even if it was him, knowing that Mystique could try to impersonate Stryker to try and trick them. Sergeant Lyman and the other soldiers stand guard with their guns raised at the corridor leading towards Stryker's Cerebro, when Magneto used his powers to pull the pins on the grenades attached to their military uniforms, killing him and the others in a huge explosion. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *Lady Deathstrike † - Former Ally *William Stryker † - Former Boss Enemies *Magneto - Enemy and Killer *Mystique - Enemy *Pyro † - Enemy *X-Men - Enemies **Colossus † **Iceman † **Jean Grey † **Nightcrawler **Rogue **Shadowcat - Attempted Kidnap Victim **Storm † **Wolverine *Artie Maddicks - Kidnap Victim *Cypher - Kidnap Victim *Jubilee - Kidnap Victim *Jones - Attempted Kidnap Victim *Siryn - Attempted Kidnap Victim Trivia *In the Marvel comics, Lyman was a human who later became known as Massacre. This was due to an explosion from a bomb that was planted in the vehicle he and his wife, Judy Lyman, were in. Judy was killed, although Lyman survived, but with a piece of shrapnel lodged in his brain, which was then removed. Unfortunately, the damage had caused certain connections in Lyman's brain to no longer function. As a result, he lost his ability to feel emotion, and later adopted the alias, Massacre. *According to the insignia patch on his military uniform during the raid on the X-Mansion, Sergeant Lyman is actually a Staff Sergeant. External links * * Category:X2: X-Men United characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters Killed by Magneto Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Alkali Lake